sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Private battle with Duskstar
Characters sonicsilva1 Asonja Zikuto ??? XxDuskstarxX Raven Storm Jinx Wind Bone The Fight! (Anyone will start the Round first) Round 1: Asonja vs. Wind The battle began in a barren wasteland, Asonja and Wind appearing on the battlefield. When Asonja saw his opponent, he jumped a little bit and got uneasy. "U-uh...Hi?" He said wearily. "Good day I say to you Too, Monseirur." He responded in a airy voice, as if he was daydreaming. "S-so...what do we do? I was told that we have to...fight..." He said, shaking a bit. He was moving back a bit too. Wind blinked slowly, and did not respond for a few moments. Finally, he took a step forward. "Then fight we must.. I wish you the best of luck." He yelped a bit and didnt get in position to fight ."O-okay...yo-you too." He says, backing away a bit more. Wind smiled briefly, and put his blue aviator goggles onto his eyes. "It's about to get Windy.." He murmured. "W-what do you mean by that?" Asonja shook a bit, getting a bit pale. He wasnt sure what was about to happen to him soon. Wind backed away slowly. He threw a punch in the air, but not at Asonja. Instead, a gust of strong wind blew straight at Asonja, throwing him backwards. "AHH!" He flipped on the ground and hit the barrier at the back. He got back up, holding his head but he didnt rush back and fight him. "Oh...so that's what you mean..." "Yes it is. But perhaps now since you seem unwilling to fight.." He took a step forward. "We will have peace..?" He nodded. "Y-yes...I'm sorry I'm not a worthy opponent..." Wind tilted his head. "Perhaps you do not understand. I am weak and airy. And that was my most powerful attack. I was not created a fighter, but a peace maker." He put out his hand. "Good game though, Monseiur." He wearily took his hand. "Y-yeah...same to you, sir..." He wasnt looking at him directly Wind smiled. "Until next time.. Monsieur." He said, and disappeared in a random cloud of smoke. Asonja sighed and vanished into the crowd as well. Now the textbox randomly generates the next bunch: Raven vs Zikuto (Im using a wheel spinner and these are the results XD) Round 2: Raven vs Zikuto Zikuto and Raven appear onto the battlefield. Zikuto instantly gets ready, smirking. "Who's laughing now, kitty?" Raven walked forward. "I'm laughing, wittle puppy. And that's because I'm about to crush you." She said, grinning in his face as she leaned forward. "Good luck. You'll need it." He growled. "Same to you...puffball." He snarled and walked off to begin the fight. Raven clenched her fists and got into a stance. "Heh. Nice one." She replied quietly, her tail swaying in excitement. Zikuto turned back around and he got in his position, claws out. "Go ahead and take your shot. I dare ya" He smirked. Raven blinked. "Alright.." She muttered, scanning the area and then him. Then, she narrowed her eyes at his neck and started dashing towards it. He got ready but wasn't quick enough. His neck was wide open for her attack. She slipped to the side and turned on her heel, so she was behind him. Then, she leapt at him and knocked him over. Zikuto "fell" for it and tried knocking her off. He actually bit her arm, trying to get her off him. Raven pushed her knee against the back of his throat and grabbed him in a Full Nelson. "Don't bite me, stupid dog!" "Too bad! I already did!" Zikuto growled and flipped him over him, taking him with her and Gravity. With that, he fell onto her, elbowing her stomach. "Ack! I'm an idiot, I should've saw that coming!!" She muttered and started to try and wiggle away. Zikuto smirked a bit, rolled off of her, and kicked her back up. "Cmon. What would Asonja think if you lost to me?" "Oh, well that's okay. At least you did better then me." She said trying to immitate Asonja. Quickly, she got back up and aimed a punch at his stomach. Zikuto wasnt really prepared for the punch since he was trying to figure out another comeback for that, but he got knocked back a bit from the punch. He growled and dashed at her, his claws ready. Raven slipped to the side and put out her leg to trip him as he dashed, thinking he would fall for it easily. He did fall for it, surprisingly, but slashed her vest...which was probably he worst mistake he ever made as he fell face first onto the ground. Raven froze, looking at her torn vest. "W-Why did you.." She stammered. "How could you.." She muttered. Zikuto looked up at her and he started crawling backwards. "N-no...Oh no...I-I'm sorry I can fix that somehow!" He yelped when he reached the end of the forcefield. She trembled for a few moments, staring at her torn vest. "I'm going to KILL YOU!" She yelled, and lunged at him with her claws outstretched. Zikuto yelped and moved out of the way just in time. He ran to the other end, panting. Raven's anger was fading quickly, however she still chased him. "Come back here!" She yelled, waving her arms around. While Zikuto ran, his suddenly tripped, making himself vulnerable. Raven just stopped and started laughing. "You run like a girl when your scared!" She said between laughs. "Look, how about we call that a match?" Raven added, grinning as she extended her hand to help him back up. Zikuto groaned, hesitating a bit but took her hand anyway. "Right...Im still sorry for the vest though, that was actually an accident." And with that, they vanished back onto the stands. The text box randomly went again, calling Bone and Asonja to the battlefield. Raven seemed to notice something odd with Asonja as he was shaking a bit. His eyes were hidden from his hair before he and Bone vanished into the battlefield. Round 3: Asonja (???) vs Bone Bone entered the arena, grinning mischievously. In his hands he held daggers, and he looked as if he were ready to kill. Asonja's head was down, not holding any weapon. He was shaking a bit, but it wasnt visible from far away. you want some battle music here, here it is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ZZnAdTX3nk Bone walked forward, laughing quietly. "Give me your best shot.. Hedgehog." He growled, laughing quietly. (EARTHBOUND, YEEEEA) Asonja shook and went into his trench coat pocket, and Bone suddenly noticed a smirk and a red glow where his eyes would be. He still hasn't said anything and that smile...was a bit unnerving. (Toby Fox made that song .3.) Bone stopped moving towards him. "So what's with the glow, bro? You like your about to mow or tow a car. Cause bro, you looking low like you just got a blow." Suddenly, he appeared infront of him with his knife to his neck, still smiling weirdly. "Seriously...? What happened to your threats...?" He oddly spoke calm, his eyes still hidden from his hair. The glow was still red, but it was oddly in two vertical lines instead of circles for eyes. Audience section Zikuto sighs and facepalms between Raven and Jinx "He's not gonna win this..." Raven and Jinx just smirked, and said in usion: "We'll see about that." "Nah, he's gonna die quickly." Bone shouted. "SHUT UP, BONE!" Raven and jinx yelled. "I mean, Wind can easily beat Asonja because of his Pacifist nature. There's no way Wind will lose." Zikuto stated. The trio simply chuckled. "They're both Pacifist." They said in usion. Zikuto groaned. "They both are not fun..." He crossed his arms. Bone stared at the Zikuto v Raven match. "A-Are they kissing?!" He stammered. Jinx glared at Bone. "No. Raven's just all up in his face, trying to attempt at trash talk." Asonja weakly stated. "W-well she's doing really good at it...from the looks of it..." He looked down and away from everyone. Bone's eye was still twitching violently. "Uhh...are you okay Bone?" Asonja asked, quickly moving away when Bone looked at him. Bone stopped his eye twitching, but unsheathed his claws and dug them into the armrests of his chair. "Ah yes, I love this trick of hers.." He muttered to himself as he watched. Asonja looked at his necklace for a moment and his knife fell down from his trench coat pocket, making a metal clank noise. He jumped and tried picking it up quickly before anyone noticed. Bone saw, but didn't care. "Kid.. I never asked you. So Uh.. Two things. Why is your trench coat like mine and.. Uh.. Why do you like Raven?" He said with an icy but fumbling tone. At that point, he blushed and said. "I'll...answer the 2nd question first...I like her because...she understands me like my mother does. She reminds me so much of my mom...it makes me feel really...happy when Im near her." He didnt answer the 1st question afterwards. Bone smiled sarcastically. "Wow. Like your dead mom. How embarrassing that must feel for Raven if you told her that. Like an old, dead, mom who couldn't save her own skin." He grunted and crossed his arms. "S-shut up...I loved her before she was murdered...I love Raven the same way..." "Love? Wow. What an idiot thing." Bone muttered. "I never felt love for 3 years! 3. YEARS!" He grumbled. "I never felt joy in my life either..." Bone smirked. "How does that make a difference, you idiot? I know three guys she likes, and like her. How does your Emo life and strange comparison live up to that?" He didnt say anything else. He was gripping his knife that he inside his trench coat, which was still visible. "We met years ago. She actually cared for me when I was young. And how come you like her even though you kidnapped her?!" He growled. He pulled back just a bit, his Pacifist nature showing as he let go of his knife. He smiled and closed his eyes. "Perhaps that was a bit like a stalker. But I like her because she's my friend, and she personally was made to like me, thanks to Pernassa.. Then again she resisted. Hey, what can I say? I like a girl that's catty." He sighed and didnt say anything else. Normally he would keep going but he strangely stopped talking. His eyes twitched, hidden from everyone except Jinx. When his eye twitches, he's holding back ALOT of anger. Jinx blinked, but stayed silent. Bone continued on. "Plus, I doubt she even likes Emo's. I mean, she doesn't need even half of her mind to kill a emo, much less like one! I mean, geez. She might be 'caring' and 'kind', but Raven isn't! She's just a cyborg made to serve under Jinx, Wind and I." "No...that's a lie!" Asonja said, actually starting to get teary-eyed. "She's real like the rest of us...! She's treated me with such kindness I took them for granted and I could never give them back to her like she wants...Maybe she really isn't for me..." He muttered the last part to himself, turning his head away. Bone grinned. "Yes, that's the spirit! She doesn't love you, and never will!" He said, cackling. He seemed to jump a bit, his eyes widening. Either it was Jinx's imagination, but when he looked at Asonja, he could've sworn he heard something shatter into a million shards. His head was now down, his hair covering his eyes. Jinx noticed a smirk and a red eye glowing a bit from him, a 'Pacifist'. "I hope I fight you...you'll regret living..." He said inaudibly. Jinx narrowed his eyes. "Shut up, Bone. I don't like how you use that speech every time you find somone who likes her." He said, glaring at Bone. "You might've been her girlfriend, but she moved on when you murdered Leaf." Bone snarled and stood up. "Lies! She has always been my girlfriend," He growled defiantly. Jinx blinked calmly. "Suit yourself, but I've seen her hug Asonja more then once. Has she ever done that to you..?" Bone growled something inaudible and walked away. Asonja looked at Jinx for a moment, a faint red glow coming from his eyes. His glowing eyes vanished a bit, seeming to silently thank him. Jinx nodded, and turned back around to watch.